I Love You
by ElvenLove
Summary: The scene in the current chapters where Gui dies. Except, I edited it a tiiinnnyyy bit. :D Okay, A LOT, so what? Be happy, it's Gui/Prince. . . actual fic is short. sowwi.


_**Disclaimer: I do not own 1/2 Prince, nor do I own anything, but the random lyrics I typed up on a whim.**  
_

_****_"Things seem realer, and longer then they really are..

But that's why it's a second life, isn't it?"

This is really random..Sorry if they are ooc.. :c First 1/2 Prince fanfic! I love this Manhua. xD

Prince's cloaking/disguise has already faded off for this bit. :D 'cus I hated his disguise. That guy creeped me out. ._. Feng Lans in game, so I'm referring to her as a 'him'.

I can't remember what Gui yells, but i'm sure it's "ND self destruct"

And sorry, I'm not used to writing this type of fic..

* * *

_~"With these eyes I will cry for you, with this heart I shall yearn for you.. For this love, was my precious life source...__T_

_his pain, I shall bear, this weight, I shall carry.. All just to see you smile once more... Your tears hurt more then any wound, your pain hurts more then death.. _

_Alas, this pain shall not fade, unless I see your beautiful face once more, free of pain and hurt.. _

_I wish I knew how to love, but my heart is cold, and my soul is tired, my eyes are weary... I am only yours to hold in your memories.._

_I know it's not forever, but I shall miss you till then... One day maybe we can be... You should know I shall love you with all the fibers of my heart.."~_

* * *

_"STUPID GUI!" _screamed Prince, tears rolling down his face. How could Gui even think about leaving him? Wicked did, too! It still hurt from Wicked death, but, somehow, Feng Lan's heart clenched with more pain then when Wicked died, when she realized that Gui was going to die. _  
_

Gui smiled sadly, as he walked over to his beloved Prince, who was still in the grips of his chains of love. He leaned forwards, resting his forehead against Princes. "I love you." he said. Prince's eyes widened in shock, and the tears came even more. "G-Gui.. I-I-" but he was cut off when Gui pressed his lips softly against his own. At first, he was shocked, but then he felt his eyes closing, as he returned the kiss.

A moment passed, until slowly Gui pulled away from the kiss. It was small, and short, but, it was special to both of them. Prince stared at him, shocked, before his eyes, now half-closed, darted to look sadly to the floor. "Please, don't do it.. I love you too. Please, stay here, with me. Don't leave! If you leave, I'll never let you meet me in the other world!" he cried.

Gui looked at him sadly. "I'm sorry." he said softly, before walking towards his foe. "ND SELF-DESTRUCT!" he yelled, a blinding bright light filling the area._  
_

"_I'm sorry Prince... But, I still wish to see you.._" Was the last thing Gui said, before he disappeared, along with the NPC.

"_GUI!_" Prince screamed, crying still. The chains disappeared slowly, and Prince collapsed to the ground, too hurt at loosing Gui to say anything, so he just cried.

He distantly remembered something Gui said..

_"Prince resembles a thorny rose, if I had been aware of it's thorns, maybe I wouldn't have plucked it, but now that I've already picked it up and breathed its fragrance, letting go of this rose…would rend my heart with pain worse than a wound oozing fresh blood from my hand, thus, I am unable to let go..."_

_..._

_"I love you, goodbye.. Gui.."_

* * *

_Much better then a thousand "I love you's"..._

_Much more better then sex..._

_...Is just one small, soft..._

_"...I love you.."_

* * *

_~"This heart of mine is big enough to love you for all eternity, but till then, I'll miss you.._

_ I'll love you, I'll love you, as long as your days are spent with a smile on your face, this destiny, this world, will become my every harmony.. _

_I'll love you, I'll miss you, but rest your sweet face, and I may see you once more... Once upon a time, your laughter was my escape.._

_This pain only I will shed for you, this is all for you... . I'll tell you this to relieve my heart of some the pain of missing your sweet presence in this second life.._

_...please do be persuaded to see me one last time before we are to part..."~_

**_Please note, I made this at 1am. So yes, it's random, and crud._**


End file.
